Percy's Adventures at Goode
by BlueSapphireNight
Summary: After the war with the giants, Sally gets Annabeth to convince Percy to go back to Goode where he meets new people. May become Annabeth goes to Goode. Cliche, I know I know. Many of my OC's are based off other book characters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, still bored. I thought I would try Percy Jackson this time. Please review so I know if someone is actually reading and liking my stories. I am doing this for fun, but I could always keep them inside my head if no one likes them.**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

Taking a deep breath, Percy walked into Goode high school. He was trying to make his mother proud by going back to school even if it wasn't how he wanted to spend his free time. After the defeat of the giants, he was free to do whatever he wanted.

Sally Jackson wanted her son to have a decent education. He has had such a hard life between monsters and the gods. She wanted him to be prepared for the future. If he never went back to school, it will be difficult for him to find a job in the future. She knew Percy would just barely and he never liked school, but she also had a secret weapon. Annabeth, Percy's official girlfriend, would want to make sure Percy went to school. After a chat with Sally, Annabeth somehow managed to convince Percy to go back to school.

Annabeth was currently staying at Camp Half-Blood. She was needed to help oversee reconstruction. She wanted to spend some much needed quality time with Percy, but it turned out to be more difficult than she first thought. With all the building going on at camp, Percy was starting to feel ignored. Since Sally wanted him to go back to Goode, Annabeth thought that it would distract him from not spending time with her.

Walking down the hallway, Percy tried to keep his head down. He hated any attention from people he didn't know very well. No one really paid that much attention to him, but he was glad. Percy enjoyed being able to blend in and never wanted to stand out in a crowd. There was only one problem.

When he went over to his locker, there was a group of four boys standing directly in front of it. Percy did not want to talk to anyone if he didn't have too, but he needed to get into his locker. Sighing, he cleared his throat to get their attention. They stopped talking and turned around.

"Can you move so I that I can get into my locker?" Percy asked flatly. He didn't want anyone to assume he wanted to be involved in any conversation.

"Yeah sure sorry." said the one closest to Percy. He had brown hair that was so short, he was almost bald. His eyes were the color of brownies.

_Mmm brownies,_ thought Percy. _I must be hungry. I feel like I didn't eat breakfast. Well, it is me. _

"I'm Brian by the way," introduced Brownie Eyes. He stuck out his hand which Percy stared at. Brian put his arm down, seeing that he was not going to shake it. "These are my friends on the swim team." Brian continued. "Liam," gestured towards the one with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, "Mahdi," jet black hair and deep blue eyes, "and Emmet," the African- American with waves.

Percy just nodded and opened his locker, ignoring the looks the other boys were giving him. Percy didn't want to meet new people. All he wanted to do was get school over with so he can do nothing until Annabeth can visit.

"That was pretty rude." Liam commented with a slight southern accent. Liam didn't know who this kid thought he was, but he was not going to put up with a jerk. "The least you can do is say hi back."

"Look, am sorry okay." Percy apologized. He closed his locker door and looked them in the eyes. "My name is Percy. I'm just not in the mood for people or talking."

"Girl problems?" asked Mahdi. Percy was shocked that he guessed it right away.

"How did you-" He started.

"Emmet is dealing with a girl too," interrupted Mahdi. "He hasn't exactly been his normal talkative self. Emmet looked down at his feet while the other two nodded their heads.

"His girlfriend just broke up with him," added Brian.

"Oh, my situation is nothing like that," Percy hurriedly denied.

Before Liam could ask what his situation was, the bell rang. For once Percy was happy to go to class. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate them trying to start a conversation, it was just awkward for him.

~time skip~

Percy almost ran to lunch so that he can sit at a table alone. Crossing his fingers, he hoped his luck wasn't going to be bad. Of course, half-bloods never had the best luck. He was taking a bite out of his pizza when Brian, Mahdi, Liam and Emmet walked straight to the table Percy was sitting at.

"Mind if we sit down?" asked Mahdi. "This is our normal table.

_Of course it is_, Thought Percy. _This is going to be a long lunch._

**What do you think? Should I continue this story? Please let me know if you see anything I might need to change. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for reviewing my story. I never thought people would be interested in reading something I wrote. Here is chapter two?**

**Do I have to say I don't own Percy Jackson in every chapter?**

"It's not like I can stop you." replied Percy. The boys nodded and took their seats. An awkward silence fell upon the Percy, it wasn't awkward, it was a relief. It was a relief until Liam decided to open his stupid pretty boy southern mouth.

"You never told us about your special problem with your girl." Liam stated. He has never met anyone as rude as Percy, but Liam felt like he had a good heart. He figured that this Percy fellow would be very interesting to talk to. Liam was pretty good when it comes to reading people.

Sighing, Percy finally decided that if he had to talk to people, these guys were not the worst. He could be forced to talk to stupid valley girls who did nothing but flirt. He could make conversation with brownie eyes, pretty boy, deep blue eyes, and girl trouble dude.

"All I wanted to do was spend time with my girlfriend this year." Percy started to explain. "We haven't been able to spend quality time together in almost a year. My plan was to spend my days at this camp we go to, but my mom had other plans. She somehow convinced my girlfriend to convince me to go back to Goode. To top it all off, my girlfriend is also busy helping rebuild the camp so she thought school would be a great distraction for me." Percy didn't realize he was ranting until he stopped and looked at the boys sitting at the table.

"He wasn't lying when he said it was nothing like Emmet's problem." Mahdi commented. Percy just shoved the rest of his pizza in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk anymore. The bell rang and Percy rushed off to P.E.

Percy was changing in the locker room when... guess who walked in. _Seriously, I can never get a break! _Brian, Mahdi, Liam and Emmet just seemed to follow Percy to his favorite places. First Lunch and now P.E. the class where talking was easier.

After changing into their uniform, the group decided to try and get Percy to talk to them.

"So," started Brian " will tell us more about your girl or just keep brooding?" he asked while they had free time to do what they wanted.

"Fine." Percy replied with a smirk, "I will talk if Emmet here will say a complete sentence to me." The all turned expectantly to Emmet.

"Are you the kid who blew up the band room freshmen year?" Emmet suddenly asked.

"Hey! That was not my fault it was Kelli's!" Percy exclaimed. He was so many emotions at once, angry, embarrassed, still sad, confused, the list could keep on going. He didn't think Emmet would actually care enough to talk to him.

"That was you!" Mahdi said excitedly.

"I remember seeing the smoke, it was awesome!" added Liam.

"I'm surprised Emmet actually talked." stated Brian. "Not only is he upset about Chelsey, he is also horrible with new people."

"Alright, you win." Percy sighed. "Her name is Annabeth, she has blonde hair and grey eyes. She is super smart and loves architecture. Now can I go back to brooding for at least five minutes.

"No, I have one more question," said Mahdi.

"Fine, but this is your last one. Shoot."

"Do you swim? If you do, you should join the swim team. I'm the captain and always looking for new recruits.

Percy smiled, an idea forming in his head. _If I don't use my powers would it count? Would Annabeth come cheer me on so we can spend more time together? Can I really handle spending time after school with brownie eyes and his gang of swimmer dudes? Why do I keep calling him brownie eyes, his name is Brian. Ooo, brownies sound good. Maybe I could ask… WAIT! Stop thinking about brownies. Swim team, swim team._

"The swim team sounds like fun. Is there practice today?" Percy finally replied. _How long was I thinking for?_

"No, they are Tuesday through Friday, 4:00 to 6:00." responded Mahdi right as the bell rang.

_I guess I'll have to talk to Annabeth and mom. I hope the don't get mad. I am the son of Poseidon after all._

**Alright chapter 2 is down. Reviews always help and thanks for sticking with me. I know I'm not the best. The names are the first thing that popped up in my brain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know how long I want this story, but right now it feels incomplete. One thing I that about fanfiction is when I.m reading a really good story, but it's incomplete and hasn't been updated in years. Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes.**

**Still don't own Percy Jackson.**

English was Percy's last class of the day. As soon as the bell rang, he sprinted out the doors and waited by Paul's car. Paul Blofis is an English freshmen at Goode. Paul was in charge of giving Percy tides to and from school until he got his own car to drive. He was leaning against the passenger door when four familiar faces walked towards him.

"Hey Percy, what are doing in the staff parking lot?" Brian was leading the group straight at Percy.

_I feel like my life could be a joke for someone if they read about me. _Percy randomly thought.

"Hello Brian, Mahdi, Liam and Emmet. I see have met Percy, my step-son" Paul said as he walked up to the car. Paul know pretty much every student at Goode because he taught most in their freshman year. Paul knew Percy, he probably wanted tot not talk to anybody so he quickly bid the group goodbye and drove home with Percy.

Percy was very happy to be home. He had no homework and nobody kept bugging him every five seconds. He was longing on the couch watching The Little Mermaid when he heard the front door open.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, did you miss me?" Annabeth had a smirk on her face as she leaned over to look into a pair of bright green eyes. She watched them fill with happiness and love making her feel at home. Percy sat up and allowed Annabeth to lean on his chest as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Hey to you too Wise Girl. Do you have the rest of today off?"

"Yep. Does Sally mind if I stay for dinner?"

The couple heard a faint yell of yes come from the kitchen. Chuckling, they continued to watch the movie in silence. Every few minutes, Percy would give a kiss to the top of Annabeth's head. It was a small gesture of love they often shared while cuddling. The two didn't need big word or fancy gifts. All they needed as each other. After going through tartarus with someone, the little things in life start to mean more than a huge teddy bear.

When dinner was ready, the family ate together content to be in each other;s company.

**Sorry for the very short chapter. My updates will probably be very random and different lengths no that I'm starting school. I'm so sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you so much for the few people who reviewed. You really helped me decide to continue this story. Thank you to everyone who is still reading. I like to try and keep author notes short.**

**I will sadly never own Percy Jackson.**

Just before Annabeth went home. Percy asked her a question he thought was important

"Annabeth, do you think it would be a good idea if a joined the swim team at school?" he asked in a rush.

Annabeth was fully prepared for that question. After looking on Goode's website for information that is not important right now, she quickly discovered the swim team and had a strong suspition Percy will find his way into it.

"Will you use your powers?"

"No, I promise."

"Will you make sure you will not get a big head?"

"I have no room in my brain to think like that."

"Alright Seaweed Brain, I will not try to stop you from joining the team."

"Hey, I asked if you thought it would be a good idea Wise Girl."

"I will never admit out loud to anyone but you that you had a good idea."

"But we're alone."

"No we are not. Three, two, one…" Just then Sally walked out of the kitchen to give Annabeth one more hug.

_-time skip-_

"Hey Percy!" called Brian when he saw Percy at his locker. "Don't forget, today after school will be your first practice."

"I honestly can't wait. So are all of you on the swim team?" Percy questioned. The four nodded in unison.

"You know, this will really help me get over Chelsey faster." Emmet comments.

_Man, it is going to be weird having him actually talk to me, _thought Percy. _Hey, I may have only known the boys for a day, but they seemed pretty cool. Not blue cookies cool, but more of a blue candy kind of cool. I'm so glad they can't read my thoughts._

_-time skip-_

"Okay boys, my name is Coach Hopper!" shouted a man in his late thirties. "On this team, you will have to push yourself harder than you ever have before. I will never again be this nice, Mahdi, since you are captain, you pick the warm up.

_This already looks like it'll be fun. _Percy was very excited to get into the water. He was standing in between Brian and Liam with Emmet oth Liam's other side. They were waiting for Mahdi to call the shots.

"Okay team, ten laps there and back freestyle" he announced. Coach Hopper blew his whistle and all twelve members dived in. Percy felt the rush of power flow through his entire body as he swam. He was careful the whole time making sure he did not have a huge lead. _I can't help myself. Even when I'm not trying I can swim so much faster than the others. _

When practice was over, Percy was overwhelmed with questions from Brian, Mahdi, Liam, and even Emmet. All of them were along the lines of, how do you swim so fast, or why didn't you say how fast you are.

"Look guys, I hate drawing attention to myself. I knew I should have turned down my swimming, but I can't help myself when it comes to water. Can you please just stop asking me questions about swimming?" Percy tried to explain.

"I for one can never stop talking about swimming do spill" Mahdi was determined to get some answers.

"If I call you four my friends will you stop asking?"

"That's not enough" Liam replied instantly.

"If I invite you over today will you stop asking?" Percy immediately regretted his decision as shouts of yes erupted. _Me and my stupid mouth and seaweed filled brain. Mom and Paul will never say no to having friends over. Now Annabeth and I won't have alone time after school today. _As Paul drove up to the boys who by now at the front of the school, Percy asked Paul the question he already knew the answer to.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this at 11:00 at night. Please review. Hope this makes up for the really short chapter last time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If anyone wants to know more about me, feel free to PM me some questions. If they are not too personal, I'll answer them on my profile.**

**Percy Jackson, not mine.**

Annabeth was super excited to see Percy today because she had a surprise for him. She decided to bring Grover, Juniper, Nico, Will and Thalia with her. She already asked Sally and Paul for permission. She would have invited the seven, but that would be way too many demigods in Sally's home. Annabeth was about to knock on the apartment door when she heard a very familiar voice say her name.

"Annabeth!" Percy ran over and gave her a hug. He then noticed the other people standing with Annabeth. "Hey, G-man, Thalia, Nico, Will. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to pick dandelions." Thalia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello kids" Paul greeted with the four guys on his heels.

"Hey Paul" the demigods plus a satyr and wood nymph responded.

_Of course the day I accidentally invite kids from school over, my girlfriend decides to bring my crazy cousins and friends over. How predictable._

Percy opened the door and everyone trailed in behind him. He was dreading introductions. He didn't exactly want to call the guys his friends, but he felt that it would be impolite not to. He also felt like meeting everyone at once will freak the mortals out. _Well, too late to turn back now._

"So, I guess I should introduce everyone" Percy took a deep breath before continuing. "This is Brian, Liam, Emmet, and Mahdi. They are friends from school. This is Grover my best friend and his girlfriend Juniper. This is Thalia and Nico my cousins on my dad's side. This is Will, my friend and Nico's boyfriend. Saving the best for last, this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Now mingle. I need to use the bathroom." With that, Percy ran to the bathroom to hide. _That went well._

Back in the living room, every stood in shock for a moment as Percy ran down the hallway. Annabeth broke the silence with laughter.

"He is such a Seaweed Brain. If I don't go over and pull him out of the bathroom, he could stay there all night" she managed to get out between breaths.

Everyone from Camp Half-Blood joined as the guys from Goode chuckled softly.

"I think we should have proper introductions before Percy comes back" Grover suggested. Everyone shook hands with each other and made small talk. After about five minutes, Annabeth went to coax Percy out of the bathroom. Another five minutes passed before they walked back into the living room with Percy's hair being messier than normal.

Percy was glad that the demigods plus satyr and nymph were being nice. He knew they would have much rather talked about their powers or monsters, but he was very glad they were behaving themselves. Brian, don't ask how or why, started a conversation with Nico, of all people, about death, of all things. Emmet was talking with Thalia about their mutual hatred for relationships, no surprise there. Mahdi was talking to Grover and Juniper about pollution. Apparently, Mahdi loved the ocean so much, he was part of a group called the Wave Warriors who stop people from over fishing, catching the wrong animals, and polluting the ocean. Liam and Will were Having a conversation about the blonde stereotype. That left Percy and Annabeth time to talk.

"I'm so sorry about the guys. They kept asking questions about my swimming skills and I panicked. I wish I didn't-" Annabeth silenced him with a kiss. She was about to pull away, but Percy cupped the back of her neck and pulled her mouth closer to his own. She was sitting on his lap in the love seat enjoying how close their bodies were. Her hands ran through his hair. His tongue slipped into her mouth. It was bliss.

"Get a room!" Thalia yelled. Percy held the kiss a second longer then pulled away to glare at Thalia.

"Make me" he growled.

"I'm on Thalia's side this time" Nico stated.

"Really? How many times have I caught you and Will making out in the sword arena?" Percy asked. When Mahdi heard sword arena, he was very curious.

"That is why I'm with Percy" Will said. He stuck his tongue out at Thalia and Nico. "Now the sides are even.

"Neutral" Grover and Juniper called out.

"I don't care if the two of you kiss, I just prefer if I did not see it" Thalia started the debate.

"Then don't look" Percy argued back.

"Don't make out in plain sight" this time it was Nico.

"Don't be such a hypocrite" Will said, then kissed Nico full on the mouth. Thalia groaned when the two did not pull away after ten seconds. Percy had a smug look on his face. Everyone was amused except four mortal guys who had a lot of questions.

"Um, what now?" asked Brian. The two kissing boys finally pulled apart. Nico was blushing from head to toe and Will had a goofy grin on his face.

"Aw, little Nico is blushing" Grover teased lightly.

"Shut up" was the only comeback Nico could think of.

"I think it might be better if we leave" Emmet suggested.

"You really don't have to" Juniper said. "It's only been half an hour."

"No, I think we would be more comfortable if we left and let you guys catch up" Liam argued.

"Are you sure?" asked Annabeth.

"Positive, you all seem really close and I think you deserve some time to catch up" Mahdi agreed.

"Besides, we've only known you for two days," Brian added. Everyone waved goodbye as the four left the house. The people Percy hangs out with were very interesting. They could shake off this feeling that everyone they just met were important in some way. They didn't realize how important until about a week later, but I'm skipping ahead.

**Sorry if anyone was out of character. I do not like the seven as much so I tried to avoid writing about them this chapter. Let me know if I should add them into the story later. By the way, the Wave Warriors are from a book I love called Deep Blue. I don't own it either.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I may not be posting as often as before, but I will try to post longer chapters. Thanks everyone for reading my story.**

"Why did you let your friends leave?" Annebeth asked Percy. They seemed like nice kids. She was glad he had friends to distract him during school.

"It was too weird. I barely know them, they don't know about the gods, I only called them friends because I felt bad, I'll see them tomorrow, and I really missed you guys and just wanted to spend time with everyone" Percy ranted.

"I'm glad the left" said Nico. "I was getting annoyed with having a conversation. I would have summoned a skeleton warrior if he wasn't a mortal. That would have scared him off."

"We really enjoyed talking to Mahdi. He cares so much for other living creatures" Grover had a far off look in his eyes as he spoke. Juniper sighed dreamily and kissed Grover's cheek.

"Now that they are gone, who wants to play Monopoly?" Percy suggested.

I won't go into too much detail, but by the time Sally called them for dinner, things were out of control. Thalia had Will in a headlock because he wouldn't pay for landing on her property. Nico owned a whole side of the board. Annabeth had three monopolies with hotels on all of them. Grover was being harassed by Percy who had all the railroads except the one Grover bought. Percy started offering to clean all of Central Park for it while Juniper was busy collecting the free parking money.

The idea of food united everyone to rush to the table. Sally smiled as she watched all the kids laugh and argue. She purposefully started cooking when Percy mentioned anything about a game. The demigods have gotten into full on sword fights over Uno. The only thing that always worked to bring them together was food. Nico has been eating more ever since he started dating a doctor. Thalia always had room for food she is an immortal teenager after all. Sally was always careful to make vegetarian meals when Grover and Juniper visited so that they will also eat their fill. Annabeth did not eat as much as everyone else, but who can say no to Sally's cooking? After some blue cookies, it was time for the six friends to head back to camp. Percy hugged them all and gave Annabeth a goodbye kiss.

_I can't believe it's only Tuesday. Why do I have to go to school tomorrow? I don't want to be interrogated._

-time skip-

Percy was sitting down eating his lunch when Brian, Liam, Mahdi and Emmet sat down. Percy never saw them this morning by his locker. He was relieved this morning, but now Percy realized it just gave them more time to think of questions.

"Before any of you talk," Percy took a breath before continuing, "I know My friend are interesting and you probably have a lot of questions. I would really appreciate it if you do not interrogate me. I like to keep my camp life and school life separate so next time, if you ever come over again they will not be there."

"But-" Brain started to say

"Okay" Emmet interrupted. He understood the idea of not talking about it. That is what he did about Chelsey. She broke his heart and he kept quiet. Not talking about it seems easier than telling friends. He was afraid that no one would understand, just like Percy is. The look of relief on Percy's face said it all. Liam decided to start a different conversation which occupied them for the rest of the day.

-time skip-

Percy was miserable when he got home. Annabeth Iris messaged to tell him that she was unavailable to visit for the rest of the week. _Now I have to be at home with no friends._ When Sally called Percy for dinner, she noticed his change in mood.

"What's the matter Percy?" she questioned.

"Annabeth can't visit for the rest of the week."

"Do you know why?"

"Something about the cabins. I don't know. Now I cant hang out with her or any of my friends."

"What about you friends from school?' Paul joined the conversation.

"They aren't as fun" pouted Percy.

"Give them a chance" suggested Sally. "You never know, they may surprise you."

"Maybe" _Yeah right. If they surprise me, then Annabeth will join me at Goode._

**What do you think? Review please. You all can probably guess what will happen next. I have been writing the stories just before I post them so if anyone has any suggestions on what to add to the story, don't be shy I can easily use it and make sure the credit goes to the correct person.**


	7. Chapter 7

**School has kept me from writing again. Please read and review. Sorry if my timeline is messed up.**

"Hey Percy, are you free tonight?" Brian asked after school on Friday. For Percy, his week was torture. He went home everyday after swim practiced and never got to see Annabeth. He was really bummed out. Percy never invited the boys over again so he was surprised that Brian asked him if he was free.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking about inviting you four over for a small party to celebrate the end of our first week of school."

"I'm so in!"

"Sounds fun."

"Let's get this party started!" Emmet, Mahdi and Liam said simultaneously.

Percy had to think for a minute. _I really shouldn't keep moping around at home. It has only been a week, but I feel like I know them pretty well._

"I have nothing better to do." Percy finally replied. The four let out a cheer of yes and headed over to Brian's house.

"Mom, Dad, Suzie I'm home and brought friends!" Brain shouted as he walked into his home. Percy shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Bones. They both had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a warm smile. Brian's family seemed like the average family until his sister walked into the living room. Percy had no idea what to do.

"Brian, I told you not to introduce me as Suzie!" shouted a girl who looked about twenty making her three years older than Percy. She looked exactly like her father in a more feminine way except, her eyes did not match the brown eyes of her family.

"Sorry, I'm just used to calling you Suzie." Brian apologized. "You've met everyone except Percy. Percy, this is my sister Susan."

"It's nice to see my little brother is still making friends." She said holding her hand out.

Percy looking into her eyes. They showed genuine kindness, but the color…

"Nice to meet you too" he shook her hand, looking at their hands instead of her eyes.

It turns out, Brian had a huge pool. They spent hours swimming and talking about school. Percy avoided any questions about his family and friends outside of school. He kept spacing out, thinking about Susan's eyes. _I can not believe she has…_

"Boy's dinner!" called Mrs. Bones interrupting Percy's thought. Over dinner, Brian's parents wanted to get to know Percy better. He answered every question carefully and never went into detail about his family. Susan's eyes were still bothering him, so he tried to do some investigating himself.

"Enough about me, how about you. Where do you work Mr. Bones?"

"Well, I'm an engineer. I work with a crew trying to improve air travel" he responded.

Percy never paid attention to Mrs. Bones said next. He was too deep in thought. _It makes perfect sense. Sunsan is older than Brian so it can be possible. If Mr. Bones in an engineer making it more likely. What I don;'t get is why she stayed here?_

"Percy, are you okay?" Liam asked with concern. "You went quiet and have a scared look on you face."

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice the interesting color of Susan's eyes." The Bones family immediately tensed and looked at Percy. Mr. and Mrs. Bones looked scared, Susan looked like she was analyzing Percy, Brian looked suspicious while Emmet Liam and Mahdi looked worried. _Is it possible that everyone in this room knows? What are the chances? How do I end up in these kinds of situations?_

"Who are you? How did you find us?" Mr. Bones asked.

"Are you here for Susan?" added Mrs. Bones.

"Did you use me to get to Susan?" that was Brian.

"Do you know about.." Mahdi trailed off. Emmet and LIam kept quiet. They didn't know what would happen next, but asking more questions won't help.

Percy sighed and looked into a pair of grey eyes.

"If I'm reading the signs you have given correctly, then I'm like Susan."

**How was that? Do you still like it? Should I continue? Review Please. Sorry for the wait. It's fun to write, but it's hard to find time for it. Should I keep finding time to write? Please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks Summer for your hilarious review. It inspired me to put off homework for a little bit to update. I like leaving cliffhangers. It's so much fun *smiles evilly*.**

Silence. Then tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Percy was starting to get worried. No one **(I have to use no one instead of Nobody otherwise I'll keep thinking of Annabeth)** talked for what felt like hours. After about ten seconds, Percy decided to speak.

"Soooo, are my inferences correct?" _Since when did I use the word inferences? Annabeth really is rubbing off on me._

Mr. and Mrs. Bones looked at each other, then Susan, then Percy.

"How did you figure it out?" Susan questioned. She didn't want to give anything away herself. If he said what he thought, then she would not give away anything. For all she knew, Percy could be talking about the color in general. Grey eyes were not very common.

"Well," Percy started carefully, "my girlfriend has exactly the same eye color. We met at a summer camp. She gets her eyes from her mom." That was all Susan needed to hear.

"Who is your godly parent?" she asked.

"Poseidon."

Susan eyes widened. "So, your the Percy Jackson! We only got a brief letter from Chiron explaining something about Percy Jackson saving Olympus!" Brian, Emmet, Liam, and Mahdi had so many questions, but they decided to wait.

Percy blushed. "I had help. Anyways, you're a daughter of Athena right?" she nodded. "How come you aren't in camp?"

"My family agreed to let me stay home. I went to camp for one summer, but Chiron said it was not required for me because monsters don't go after many children of Athena."

"Brian are you-" Percy was interrupted.

"No, I'm not, but my parents, Emmet, Liam, Mahdi and I are all clear-sighted. Mahdi has a brother who goes to camp and Liam had a cousin who he used to live with, but Liam moved out with his mother just before his aunt became ill. His cousin left for camp never to be heard from again. Emmet doesn't have any family who is one. We found out Emmet was clear sighted when a cyclops approached us and Emment could see its one eye."

Percy nodded. "So everyone knows everything? I don't have to explain anything do I?"

"Yeah, you have to explain a lot!" Mahdi explained. "My first question. Is that why you are so amazing at swimming?"

"Yes"

"Did you really save the gods twice? How about fighting Ares, the Minatouar, Gea, Kron-" Susan's eyes were shining with adoration.

"Look, we could keep going all day. Yes it is true, but I had a lot of help from my friends and the entire camp."

"How long have you been going to Camp Half-Blood?" asked Mrs. Bones.

"About five years? I've lost count. Since I was twelve."

"Why aren't you at camp now?" that was Mr. Bones.

"It's currently being rebuilt. A lot of the cabins were destroyed during the Giant War. Don't even ask." he said as Susan's mouth opened. "I'll tell you or someone else will when we have more time. Plus, my mom wanted me to go back to school."

"Do you know my brother?" Mahdi asked." My dad divorced my mother because she was pregnant with my brother very soon after I was born. His name is Chris Rodriguez."

"Chris is your brother? Never would have guessed. I thought he didn't have any mortal family. Yeah, I know him. We helped him recover after his trip to the Labyrinth. He is also dating Clarisse. That girl hates me, but Chris is cool."

**(I know the family relationships to characters are weird. I just thought it would be fun to tie my original characters in with some background characters. If you Don't like it, review and I might change it if enough people hate it)**

Mahdi smiled at that. The last question was asked by Emmet. Brain, Liam and Emmet silently agreed that they didn't want to overwhelm Percy. The three agreed that Emmet has the most interesting question.

"When we went over to your house that day, I could feel some form of power radiating from everyone. You were also very hesitant to talk about them the next day. Was everyone there a demigod?"

"Yes, they all are." _Man, Annabeth is going to be very surprised when I next see her._

What Percy didn't know was the fact that he might be seeing Annabeth sooner than he thought.

**Please Review. I might not get the chance to update until next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for sticking around. I am so glad that there are people enjoying my story. I have no self confidence so I enjoy reviews even if they are constructive criticism.**

It happened when Liam was around seven years old. He lived with his mother, aunt and favorite cousin. Liam and his cousin spent every hour of the day with each other. He was older than Liam by about three years. The two looked like brothers with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. It was rare to see one without the other.

Liam's aunt started to act differently. He knew that she missed the god she fell in love with, but it was highly unlikely she could see him again. His mother tried to bring her back to the real world.

"Just forgot him, please! I know you think you can break this curse, but you can't" Liam's mom shouted at her sister.

"Why can't you believe in me! All you do is yell and doubt!"

"I'm trying to protect my sister!"

"I don't need you to protect me, I'm not a child!"

"If you don't need me, then I'll just go." Liam's mom had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't watch my sister destroy herself for a man who won't come back."

That was the day Liam started to pack. He watched as his aunt slowly started to turn insane. She stared off into space and kept whispering to herself that he will come back. Liam walked into the backyard and stumbled across his cousin curled into a ball under a tree.

"You're leaving." It was a statement. "You promised you and my aunt would stay as long as we needed, but Mom still needs her. I don't know how much longer I can live her."

Liam, not knowing what to say, turned around and ran to find his mother. Tears streamed down his face as they drove away, leaving his favorite cousin behind. _I never said goodbye._ Liam thought.

"I'm sorry we had to leave Luke behind," Shelby, Liam's mother, said.

"I am too."

Back at the house, a little Luke Castellan was hiding from his mother. She was starting to scare him with all her mumbling about someone named Hermes.

-present day-

Susan was really starting to get on Percy's nerves. The topic of half-bloods faded out over an hour ago, but she was still hovering around the boys. She kept staring at Percy which made him feel uncomfortable. _She is three years older than me. It's weird when someone older looks up looks up to you._

Percy was happy to leave Susan. He was disappointed when the boys made him promise to tell them more at school. When he got home, he told Sally everything. She was the best listener. While Percy talked, she started making blue chocolate chip cookies for dessert. Sally knew her son, the cookies will temporarily make him feel better, but what he needed was Annabeth. Sally smiled at the thought of Annabeth co-

"What are you smirking at Mom?" he saw the mischievous gleam in her eyes and wanted to know what she was planning.

"Not telling. Now, eat your cookies, brush your teeth, then go to sleep. In that order!" she exclaimed before Percy could brush his teeth before eating the cookies.

That night Percy tried to Iris-message Annabeth. All he got was her face saying "Can't talk right now!" before it faded away. _This is going to be a looooooong weekend. Hopefully I'll sleep the whole time and today will be a dream._

Over the weekend, Percy spent his time Iris-messaging people from camp to ask if he can go over. The only response he got was no from everyone. Will, Nico, Grover, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and even Annabeth kept telling him not to come. _Well, if there was an emergency they would tell me._

It felt like the first day of school all over again for Percy except this time, he knew people. He sighed as he walked through the doors, avoided all conversation, yet still managed to get pulled into one by four nice and annoying boys standing in front of his locker.

"How well do you know my brother?" Mahdi asked as he swung an arm around Percy's shoulder. "You probably know him better than I do. I haven't seen him since he was, like, eight and I was, like, nine."

"Not super well, but enough to trust him with my life. He is an amazing fighter and his thieving skills come in handy when you want revenge on a certain daughter of Ares."

"You were the one who asked Chris to steal from Clarisse!?" A very familiar voice exclaimed from behind Percy.

**Hope you liked this new chapter. I have to do homework now. Please review. I need to start homework now. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update, but hey, that's life. I love all my readers so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

I have been super busy with school, hope you like this chapter.

Percy turned around quickly and started to defend himself.

"You can't-"

"Wait!" exclaimed Annabeth, eyes wide. "Why are you telling mortals about Camp?" There was a hint of fear mixed with anger in her eyes as she looked from Percy to the boys.

"They're clear sighted and knew about it already" Percy defended. "Now, what are you doing here?' Percy was confused and excited that she was at his school.

"Are you absolutely positively they're-"

"Yep, they know someone who is a half-blood. Your turn to answer."

"I'm going to Goode with you. I have officially transferred here so we can spend the whole day together and I can learn more."

"Yes!" Percy cheered. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss then threw his arm over her shoulders and turned back to the boys.

"Nice to see you again Annabeth" Brian said politely.

"Same to you" she responded. "So who is the half-blood you guys know?"

"Brian's sister, Liam has a cousin, and Mahdi has a brother. I'm not related to one, but I am clear sighted" Emmet answered her question. She nodded, taking in the information.

"What were you saying about Chris and Clarisse Seaweed Brain?"

"Well.." Percy laughed nervously, "Mahdi's brother is Chris and he asked me how well I knew him. I said that he is really good at stealing stuff and his girlfriend Clarisse hates me." Annabeth knew he was trying to cover up the fact that he told Chris to steal from Clarisse. She dropped the subject knowing that an angry Clarisse is never fun. The bell rang for class and the four teens didn't see the couple till lunch.

-time skip-

Everyone was sitting at their normal table eating lunch and making small talk. Percy was leaning his head on Annabeth's shoulder as she drew blueprints for cabins. She finished one drawing and decided to have a conversation with the people who have made friends with Percy.

"What kind of monsters have you seen?" she asked, thinking it was a fun topic.

"We have all seen a cyclops, that's how we learned Emmet was clear sighted, but that's the only one I've seen" said Liam

"Same" replied Emmet and Mahdi.

"I've seen a hellhound and a cyclops that's it." added Brian. Annabeth realized that her topic would not be as entertaining as she originally hoped. They lapsed into silence. The half-bloods started thinking about camp. Annabeth was curious about what the guys would think about camp while Percy just missed it.

"Have you ever been interested in seeing camp?" she asked out of curiosity. She couldn't help it.

"Of course, my sister spent one summer there and absolutely loved it." Brian explained.

"I'm interested because Chris has spent years of his life at this camp. I want to see if it is cool enough to stay there forever." Mahdi wanted to keep the conversation going. They might reveal more about the mysterious camp.

"I want to know if my cousin is okay, I have not heard from him since mom and I moved out." Liam has always wanted to see the camp, but first he wanted to know what happened to his cousin.

"You never told me your cousin's name" Percy pointed out.

"I don't think any of us knows his name" Emmet pointed out.

"I never realized that," Liam said.

"Well, what is it then?" Mahdi prodded

"Luke Castellan, have you heard of him?" he asked looking at Percy and Annabeth.

Liam watched as tears formed in their eyes. Annabeth turned her face into Percy's chest to keep herself from facing him. Percy blinked, trying to keep his tears from falling while Annabeth started to openly cry. Her shoulders started to shake as Liam, Brian, Mahdi and Emmet watched the scene unfold.

What do you think? Please review, so sorry it took so long, hope you enjoyed this new chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been so long.

All Liam could do was stare at the two people sitting in front of him. Judging by their reactions, the answer was not one Liam wants to hear.

Percy looked into Liam's eyes and simply said, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Percy!" Annabeth whisper shouted. "I'm so tired of you blaming yourself for everyone's death!"

"Well, you have to learn to deal with it because it is my fault."

"It's been over a year and you're still blaming yourself!"

"Of course I am. I know that if I don't blame myself, then you'll blame yourself!"

"Yes Percy, I blame myself for Luke's death because I gave him the knife! The knife he used to stab himself. The knife he gave me. The cursed knife used to save the world." Annabeth's voice trailed off as she turned back into Percy's chest.

Mahdi, Brian, Liam, and Emmet watched the whole exchange in silence. Liam did not know what to think as he stared at Percy. Looking up, Percy locked eyes with Liam and cursed softly.

"Liam, I'm so sorry you found out like this, but Luke died over a year ago. Long story short, he mingled with the wrong side, but ended up saving the world with his sacrifice. I'll tell you the full story when Annabeth isn't around," Percy explained.

Liam nodded and didn't say anything, too shocked for words. He couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Luke all those years ago. Now, the last memory Liam has of his favorite cousin is of little Luke hiding in a bush while his aunt and cousin abandoned him. Fighting back tears, Liam stood up as the bell rang and walked to P.E. with the rest of the group.

While running laps, Percy jogged up beside Liam.

"I talked to Brian, did you want to meet up at his house so I can tell you guys the full story?" Percy asked gently.

All Percy received was a nod. This my fault, Percy thought. Now Liam is not talking just like Emmet when we first met.

Liam felt like he never wanted to talk again. He knew that his mother wouldn't feel as awful as he did. She never found him hiding in the bushed crying. Liam knew that if he kept brooding, he would never come out of it. Already, he felt himself falling deeper into a dark hole with no escape and no emotions. He wanted out, he didn't want to be stuck forever.

Suddenly, Liam felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he saw the face of Annabeth. He saw the pain in her eyes and Liam had a feeling she felt the same way. She didn't smile or use comforting words. She just looked into his eyes and already Liam felt that she pulled him out of the hole. They looked at each other for a few more seconds, then Annabeth removed her hand from his shoulder and jogged back over to Percy.

He was thankful for Annabeth and Percy, even if they brought bad news. At the very least, Liam can now learn what exactly happened to Luke.

Hey, sorry it's short. Let me know if I should still continue.


	12. Chapter 12

**So… quarantine. I decided to check on the story again, didn't expect to see people that wanted more. Well, here it is. I also had to go back and fix a mistake, I mixed up Liam's and Emmet's stories, so sorry about that. I'm awful at writing.**

"Woah" was the first word whispered by Emmet. Liam, Mahdi, and Brian were speechless. They sat staring at Percy. Percy was fidgeting in his seat, uncomfortable with being the center of attention,

The boys met up at Brian's house as planned, Annabeth went home to cheer herself up by talking to Sally. They were upstairs in Brian's room in order to avoid Susan. Percy was sitting in a computer chair while the others were sitting on the bed facing him. It was a long story, in which Percy did a lot of paraphrasing and downplaying his skills.

_I wish Annabeth was here, _he thought. _She would know what to say to stop the stares, but the topic is too sensitive. The only thing worse was Tar-_

Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts. The last thing he needed was to have a panic attack in front of them. He didn't tell them about Tartarus, or the giant war. All they needed to know was the events of the first war.

"I'm glad to hear he was a hero in the end." Liam said after breaking out of his shock. Whipping a tear from his eyes, he smiled at Percy and Percy offered a half smile in return. Liam didn't want Percy to feel guilty about the whole thing. He could see the broken look in the demigod's eyes, and silently vowed to never add more cracks.

"I'm sorry about my sister Percy. She really shouldn't keep questioning you. I can tell it's difficult to talk about…" Brian trialed off at the end, not able to find the words. He really didn't expect someone his age to have already been through so much. Percy nodded in understanding.

"What now." Mahdi spoke out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Well, are we still friends? Are we still going to hang out?" Mahdi felt more then a little uncomfortable in this situation. Liam just found out that Percy was present during the death of his cousin. It was awkward, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to be friends with Percy, but he also wasn't sure if Liam still wanted to hang out with Percy.

Emmet looked at Liam with a question in his eyes because the others were too afraid to speak again, and frankly Emmet was tired of silence. He saw the look on Liam's face and answered for everybody.

"Duh."

**If you still want me to keep writing after my big mistake, let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Might as well write some more.**

Tuesday after school, Percy was having a lot of fun at swim practice. Coach Hopper took a liking to Percy very fast. Percy tried his hardest to stay at least in second place, but a few times, his excitement got the better of him. During the freestyle exercise, Percy ended up beating Mahdi by fifteen seconds.

"Hey, Jackson!" Coach Hopper called after practice. Percy walked towards him dressing in his clothes, still drying his hair with a towel. "Can I talk to you in private for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Gesturing for the boys to leave. He pecked Annabeth, who stayed to watch them practice, on the cheek and told her to wait by the car.

Turning to his coach, Percy asked, "What do you need?"

"You are doing amazing, I'm happy to have you on the team."

"Thanks" Percy whispered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"But, I can tell you're holding back."

"What! No, why would you, what makes you say that?"

"Because I watched you dominate the freestyle, and consistently keep second place. If you are trying to hide your skills, you might want to try dropping into third place every once in a while, then race back up to second. Plus, you're not very good at pretending to be out of breath."

Percy didn't know how to respond. He sat there staring at Coach Hopper thinking. _What do I do? What do I do?! I can't tell him, hey I'm the son of the Greek God Poseiden. Maybe I can-_

Before Percy could finish that thought, Coach Hopper placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, calm down kid" he said gently. "You don't have to explain yourself."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Percy was about to ask if he could leave when Coach Hopper asked a surprising question.

"Percy, do you want to become captain of the Goode swim team?"

**It really means a lot to me that you people are actually reading my story. I have zero self confidence so if it wasn't for everyone reading this, it would never have gotten past the first chapter, Thanks, and let me know if I should continue.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm watching Avatar: the Last Airbender while writing this. It's probably my fourth time rewatching it since it has been put on Netflix. Anyways, here's a new chapter.**

Staring at Coach Hopper, Percy was in complete disbelief. That was the last question he thought he would hear.

"No" Percy squeaked out, then proceeded to practactly run out of the school. He didn't turn around, even though Coach Hopper shouted for him to wait. Percy ran straight to the car, quickly sat down, and started it before Annabeth could even open the passenger door.

"Woah, Seaweed Brain, what's got you so worked up?" questioned Annabeth.

"I was just asked if I wanted to be captain of the swim team."

"Oh… Did you say no?"

"Of course I did!" Percy replied in a rush. "Why would I say yes? Wait, what am I going to tell Mahdi? Coach Hopper is so insensitive! How could he just offer the position of captain to someone he just met. I can't believe him. I don't even know if I want to be on the team any more."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Percy was so confused, as much as he loved being on the team, he now officially hated the coach.

"Percy, you know you can still be on the team right?" Annabeth started.

"What? How?"

"You don't have to be the captain to continue being on the team. If you keep saying no, then you won't be captain. SImple"

"That's why I call you Wisegirl" Percy responded with a smile. When they got back home, Percy collapsed on the couch exhausted from thinking so much. Annabeth pushed him over to lay with him, her head on his chest.

"Aw the cuties!" Sally exclaimed, giggling while snapping a quick picture of the two before walking back into the kitchen.

"Mom" Percy said, with fondness.

**What do you think? I'm just curious, how old do you think I am? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't, that's rough buddy. ( te he )**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I'm turning 16 in September. I just have a childish sense of humor. Sorry my chapters have been so short.**

Percy sat up, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the clock sitting on the coffee table, seeing that it was 6:30 a.m. Annabeth, whose head was in his lap, lay fast asleep with her head in his lap. They fell asleep together on the coach after eating dinner.

Percy didn't want to wake Annabeth, but he knew she would be really upset if they didn't go to school. So, he gently started to shake her awake.

"Hey, Wise Girl" she started to grumble incoherently. "I know, I don't want to get up either, but we have school."

"Seaweed Brain, I-" she was cut off by Thalia bursting through the front door.

"Hey Kelp Head, mind if I borrow Annie?"

"Do not call me Annie" Annabeth growled, suddenly wide awake. "What do you need me for?"

"Just a little problem involving the Stolls and the Athena cabin" Thalia casually responded with a small smirk.

"Can I come too?" Percy asked, jumping at the chance to skip school.

"Don't even think about it Percy" Annabeth threatened. "You are not skipping school for a prank. I will make up the work, you on the other hand will try your best to avoid make up work."

With that, Annabeth walked into her room, then came out wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt and jean shorts. She pecked Percy on the cheek, sent a little wave towards Paul, who just happened to walk into the room, then left with Thalia.

"What was that about?" asked Paul.

"She is skipping school, the Stolls pranked her cabin."

"Fair enough, now you," he pointed a finger at Percy, "don't be late."

Paul also walked out of the house, leaving Percy to get ready for school.

_This day is going to be less fun without Annabeth, that's for sure._

-time skip-

"I never got the chance to ask, why is Annabeth not at school?" Brian asked during lunch. "I know my sister hated every single time she had to miss school, though she also didn't complain too much."

"The pranksters of the camp pranked the Athena cabin" Percy mumbled. He was not in the best of moods. Suree, it was fun hanging out with the boys, but without Annabeth here, there was no one to distract him from the thought of swim practice.

Percy could barely look Mahdi in the eyes. He couldn't stand for Mahdi to find out that he was offered to be captain. Swimming was Mahdi's pasion, Percy could tell. The fact that Coach Hopper would be so inconsiderate to Mahdi made Percy's blood boil.

"Why did she have to skip school for that?" speaking of the devil, Mahdi was the next person to question Percy.

"She is the head of the Athena cabin, if Thalia thought that Annabeth needed to be there, then it must have involved spiders or something."

"Spiders?' Mahdi asked.

"Long story" Percy responded.

"Tell me about it," Brain said with a chuckle. "Suzie screams her head off whenever she sees one. She tells me it's an Athena thing."

Trying to distract himself from the conversation, Percy stood up to throw away some trash. Walking absentmindedly, he didn't see the girl until he walked right into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Percy apologized quickly.

Seeing that she fell onto the floor, He held out a hand to help her up. She had wavy shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. When in the sun, there were specks of gold that shone in her eyes. She smiled up at Percy and took his hand.

"Now worries, I wasn't paying much attention either," the girl responded after standing up.

"Did you drop anything? Need anymore help? Anything I can do to make it up to you? I'm Percy by the way," Percy said in a rush. He thought it would be a good idea to make sure she was okay. That, and he could get away from the boys for a minute. The bell rang before she could respond.

"Well, you can walk me to class and I'll call it even," she said with a bright smile. "I'm Chelsey, it's nice to meet you."

**What do you think? Please review. Thanks for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Thank you for continuing to read.**

"So, how long have you been going to Goode?" Chelsey asked while walking to class with Percy.

"It's a little complicated. I have gone to this school since freshman year, but a family emergency came up so I didn't go to school last year."

"That explains why I've never seen you before. I just moved into the area last year."

Percy enjoyed the casual conversation with Chelsey. Sure they just met, but that also meant he wouldn't be questioned about monsters. That and he was still avoiding Mahdi.

"So this is my stop," Chelsey interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, okay. Sorry again about earlier."

"It's no big deal. Hopefully I'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah, sure," Percy replied while hurrying off to his class. Unlucky for him, his next class just so happened to be P.E.

"Hey Percy," Liam greeted as Percy almost ran into the locker room.

"Where did you disappear to?" Mahdi added.

"I accidentally ran into some girl and she fell to the floor so I felt bad and asked her what I could do to make it up to her so she said that if I walked her to class then we'll be even," Percy quickly explained in one breath.

When the boys were all changed into their P.E. clothes, Percy tried his best to stand as far away from Mahdi as possible. Percy knew he really shouldn't feel guilty, but he couldn't help it. He was too selfless for his own good.

_I wish Wise Girl was here. She would force me to act normal and not feel guilty for someone else's actions._

In the middle of doing warm ups, the gym doors opened and Percy looked up to see Chelsey walking in.

"My schedule was changed so I could fit in Intermediate Band, so they moved me into this P.E."

Percy heard her tell the teacher.

The teacher gave her a spot to stand then continued warm ups. It was only the second week of school so switching classes wasn't very surprising. When Percy happened to look over to his friends, he was surprised to see that they were all looking at Chelsey.

Percy was running laps slightly ahead of the boys when he happened to pass Chelsey.

"Hey Percy! I didn't know you were in this class," she said as soon as the teacher told them time was up. They turned around to walk back to the teacher when Chelsey stopped at the sight of the four boys who also didn't move.

Percy, who had no idea what was happening, felt the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Do you guys know each other?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," Emmet replied quietly, looking down at the floor.

Then, it clicked in Percy's head.

_Just Great. Another thing to feel guilty about. How can I be so stupid! I can't believe I didn't realize._

"Hey Emmet, Brian, Liam, Mahdi" Chelsey gave a weak smile to Emmet and a nod to the others.

"Percy is Chelsey the girl you ran into during lunch?" Brian asked.

"Yes I am." Chelsey answered for Percy. "You know what, I'm just going to head back to the class."

As soon as Chelsey was out of ear shot, Percy slowly started to follow with the boys at his side.

"So, she's.." Percy trailed off.

"My ex?' Emmet finished. "Yeah she is."

Silence. Very awkward silence. Nothing else was said for the rest of the class period. It wasn't until swim practice that anything else was said. Unfortunately for Percy, the topic of discussion was him.

**Question for those who are reading this. Should I write about what Annabeth is doing at camp right now, or should I just have her give a quick recap to Percy? That and should I continue this story? Thank you so much again for reading this. Sorry my updates are so random. Stay safe, and stay healthy. Love you all.**


End file.
